Talk:Ranged/@comment-86.29.34.12-20191103203545
Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) Movie Script 1 (INDISTINCT WHISPERING) Hmm? (BLEATS) Time of our lives, wonder of surprise The open blue skies Reflecting in our eyes In a perfect place, see the sunny days Coming into view 'Cause every day feels like summer with you Everything feels right starting anew Every day feels like summer with you Oh Once you were here my worries disappeared It all became clear Nothing left to fear Beyond any price, pure as paradise Coming into view 'Cause every day feels like summer with you Everything feels right starting anew Every day feels like summer with you Oh (CAMERA SHUTTER CLICKS) (BIRDS CHIRPING) (CLUCKING) (THUDS) (CROWING) (YAWNING) Mmm. (ALARM RINGING) (SIGHS) (ALARM BEEPING) (GROANS) (SIGHS) (MIMICKING FONZIE) Aaay! (SQUEALING WITH DELIGHT) (GROANING) (BLOWING WHISTLE) (SHEEP MOANING) - (WHISTLE BLOWING SHRILLY) - Baa! (BLEATING) (SIGHS) (ROOSTER CROWING) (ALARM BEEPING) (BLOWS WHISTLE) Ugh! (SHEEP GROANING) Ew! (ROOSTER CROWING) (COUGHING) (MUFFLED WHISTLING) (PANTING) (BLEATING) (RINGING) (ALARM BEEPING) (FARTING) (YAWNING) (SIGHS) (BONES CRACKING) (GROANING) Ah. (WHIRRING) (BLEATING FEARFULLY) (FARMER GRUNTING) Meeeh! - Oh! - (CHUCKLES) (SNORTING GLEEFULLY) (MUTTERS) Meeeh! (SIGHS) (OWL HOOTING) (HARUMPHS) (ROOSTER CROWING) (FEEDBACK) (CRUNCHING) Ew. (ALARM BEEPING) (GROANS) (VEHICLE APPROACHING) Mmm-hmm. (BLEATING RAPIDLY) (ALL BLEATING) (QUACKS) (QUACKS) (WHISTLING TUNE) (SCOFFS) (SOFTLY) Baa! (COOS) (BLEATING) (BLOWING) Huh? (SNIFFS) (GASPS) You're mine (SLURPING) Oh, baby (BARKS) (INDISTINCT WHISPERING) (GROANS) (WHISTLES) (WHISTLES) Ah! Hey! (SHOUTS AND MUTTERS INDISTINCTLY) - Meeeh! - (FLOCK BLEATING) (MUTTERING) (MUTTERING ANGRILY) (WHISTLES) (MUTTERING ANGRILY) (BLEATS) (BLEATING) (YAWNING) (YAWNING) (SNORING) - (GIGGLING) - Shh! (ALL SHUSHING) (BITZER BARKING) Hmm. Hmm. A-ha! (CONTINUES SNORING) (SHAUN GASPING) Phew! (ALL CHEERING) (WHOOPING) - (BLEATS) - Whoo-hoo! (WHISTLING) (CRACKLING) (MUFFLED EXPLOSION) (SIGHS) (BLEATING SOFTLY) (COWBOY MUSIC PLAYING) (SIGHS HAPPILY) (DOOR OPENS) (SIGHS) (SNORING LOUDLY) (GROWLS) (GRUNTING) (VEHICLE CREAKING) (SIGHS) (GASPS) (ALL GASPING) (TIMMY SQUEALING GLEEFULLY) (MUTTERING ANGRILY) (SPITS) (GASPS) (CAWING) Meeeh! - (GROWLING) - Hmm? Baa? (PEOPLE SCREAMING) Huh? - (SQUAWKING) - Ahhh! (MOOING) (MOOING) (CAR ALARM BLARING) (SQUEALS) (SCOFFS) (HUMMING) (CROSSING SIGNAL CLANGING) (TRAIN HORN BLOWING) (YAWNING) Whoo! (COCKROACHES CHOKING) Huh? Oh! (LAUGHS) Hey! (TYRES SQUEALING) (BICYCLE BELL RINGS) (MAN SCREAMING) Huh? Ahhh! (SCREAMING) (GASPING) (GASPING) (LAUGHING) (HORNS HONKING) Huh? (PEOPLE MUTTERING) (WHISTLES) (MUTTERING IN CONFUSION) (PANTING) (GASPS) (SIREN BLARING) (BLEATS) (MUFFLED MUSIC PLAYING) (LOUD ROCK MUSIC PLAYING) Get your rocks off, get your rocks off, honey Shake it now now, get 'em off downtown Get your rocks off... (BLEATING) (MOANS) Hmm. Hmm. (SCOFFS) (ENGINE STARTING) (BLEATING) - (CRASHING) - Ooh! Whoa! (MOOING) (CROWING) (CLUCKING) (CHUCKLES) FARMER: Ooh. Hey. Oh! (PANTING) Hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey. Uh-uh. (SIGHS) (ALL MUTTERING) - Hmm. - What? Oh! (LAUGHING) - (MUTTERING) - Hmm. Yeah. Yeah? Nah. DOCTOR: Yeah? Yeah? FARMER: Uh... (DOCTOR MUTTERS QUESTIONINGLY) (MUTTERS UNSURELY) Hmm. - Huh? - No. (WHISPERING) (BOTH MUTTERING) (LAUGHS) (MUTTERING) (BOTH LAUGHING) (MUTTERING) (QUACKING) (CHAOTIC SQUAWKING AND SQUEALING) (BLEATING) (FLOCK BLEATING) Hey! (ALL BLEATING) (WHIMPERING) (SOBBING) (SIGHING) (GASPS) (GLASS SHATTERS) (ALL BLEATING) (WHIMPERS) (SHEEP CHEERING) ( FEELS LIKE SUMMER BY TIM WHEELER) (TURNS MUSIC OFF) (SONG RESUMES PLAYING) (TURNS MUSIC OFF) (HORN HONKS) (INDISTINCT ANNOUNCEMENT OVER PA) (CALLING OUT) (SNIFFING) - (PEOPLE CLAPPING) - MAN: Whoo-hoo! Oh! (CHUCKLES) (SIGHS) Hmm? (BARKS) (GASPS) (MUTTERING) (YELPING) (BLEATS) (BLEATING) RADIO: You've got to search for the hero inside yourself Search for the secrets you hide... (SNIFFING) (SHEEP BLEATING) Huh? (BLEATING) - (HUMMING) - SHEEP: Shh. (TRUMPER CLEARS THROAT) (GASPS SOFTLY) (GULPS) Uh... (CLICKS TONGUE) (CHUCKLES) Phew! (CHUCKLING) - Shh! - Shh! (ALL SHUSHING) Shh! Shh! (WHISTLING) Huh? (SNIFFING) (SNIFFING) Ha! Hmm? (SIGHS) - (DOOR BANGING) - Huh? (GASPS) (LIFT BELL DINGS) Phew! (EXCLAIMS) (MONITOR BEEPING) - Um... - (NURSE MUTTERS) Huh? Shall we? (RETCHES) Uh... Hmm. Huh? Huh? (GASPS) (PANICKED MUTTERING) (GAS HISSING) (INAUDIBLE) (GASPS) (SIGHS) Hmm. (CLEARS THROAT) (LAUGHING) (INAUDIBLE) Huh? (GASPS) Ah! You're mine - Oh, baby - (SLURPING) - Yeah - (NURSE GASPS) (SURGICAL STAFF) Oh! Mine Yeah Eh? (ALARM BUZZING) Hmm? (DOOR BANGS) (HUMMING) (PANICKED MUTTERING) Hmm. In a city this big it's easy to not exist But that's a problem you don't seem to get When you roll like this You left home a short time ago but it seems so long We've only seen this in magazines and it looked like fun Every doubletake, every false start, every wrong move we make Start again, never at the end It's a risk we take Scary things happen right here all day and night But who cares when you look like us you're gonna be all right We won't come this far to get nothing back You can't stop us getting what we want We will find what we want in the city And we're really fitting in around here We're feeling pretty hot in the city From the way we walk the walk is pretty clear We're making it in the big city And you know it's always gonna throw it down Down, down So step aside, people, we're coming 'Cause we pretty much own this town This, this, this town Yeah We're looking at you but it's like you're with someone else In the heart of the city we could easily lose ourselves In between making us sing, we gotta see this through We can't stop to make it to the top, got a job to do We won't come this far to get nothing back You can't stop us getting what we want Ooh, yeah We're making it in the big city And we're really fitting in around here (SCREAMING) - (YELLING) - Uh-oh! (GRUNTING) (BOTH GRUNTING) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Phew. (TIMMY CHUCKLING) (LAUGHTER AND LIVELY CONVERSATION) SHEEP: Ooh! Ooh! (STOMACHS RUMBLING) Hmm. (CHUCKLING) (PLAYING LIVELY TUNE) Ha! Oh! - Hmm. - (TAPPING) Oh. Mmm-hmm. Mmm! (MUTTERING) BOTH: Mmm. Mmm-mmm! Psst. (MUTTERING) Um... A-ha! Hmm. A-ha! (SLURPING) (WATER SPLASHING) (GRUNTING THOUGHTFULLY) (SHEEP GRUNTING THOUGHTFULLY) Oh! (CUTLERY CLATTERING) (GROANS) (BURPS SOFTLY) (MUTTERING) No, no, no! (SHEEP BURPING LOUDLY) (PEOPLE GASPING) - Shh! - (LONG BURP CONTINUES) - (WOMAN GASPS) - Shh! (BURPS) (CHUCKLES AWKWARDLY) (HUMMING NONCHALANTLY) (HOOVES PATTERING) Oh! (GASPS) (BLEATING) Hmm. (MUTTERS) (BLEATING FRANTICALLY) Ooh! (GIGGLES) (SIGHS) (TIMMY HICCUPS) (CLEARS THROAT) (CHUCKLES) Whoa! (GIGGLES) (WOMAN GASPS) (STOPS PLAYING PIANO) (FRANTIC MUTTERING) (MAN LAUGHING) (DIALLING) (MUTTERING) MAN: Hey! (GLASS SHATTERING) (PLAYING FAST-PACED CHASE MUSIC) (SHOUTING IN KITCHEN) (WOMAN SCREAMING) (SCREAMING) (YELPS) (ANGRY MUTTERING) Ow! (GASPS) (PEOPLE SCREAMING INSIDE) (LAUGHING WICKEDLY) - Hmm. - (SCATTERED APPLAUSE) (CHUCKLES) Oh. (GASPS) (MUTTERING) (CLICKS TONGUE) (GRUNTING) (WHISTLING) (ENGINE STARTING) (GASPS) (BLEATING FRANTICALLY) (YELLS) (WHIMPERING) Aw! (GASPS) - Mmm-mmm. - Oh! (BOTH GASPING) (BOTH MUTTERING) Hmm. Mmm. Huh? (SCOFFS) - (MUTTERING) - No. - (MUTTERING) - No! (SNAPS FINGERS) Ahem! Huh? (SCREAMING) - (SHRIEKING) - Ahhh! (HIGH-PITCHED SCREAM) (GURGLING) (GASPS) (COUGHING) (FARMER GRUNTING) - Oh! - (MUTTERING ANGRILY) Hey. Hey! (LAUGHING) (ALL SIGHING IN RELIEF) Oh! Huh? (GIGGLES) (LAUGHS) (CHUCKLES) (GIGGLING) - Ooh! - Ooh! (MUTTERING) - Uh-uh-uh. - Oh! Oh-ho! (CHUCKLING) - Oh! - Hmm. (GIGGLING) (FANS SQUEALING EXCITEDLY) (SHUTTER CLICKS) (DOGS HOWLING) (DOOR BUZZES OPEN) (GULPS) (DOG BARKING) (SHUDDERS) (GROWLING) (GRUNTING) (MIMICKING HANNIBAL LECTER) (TRUMPER MUTTERING) (BLEATS) (GROWLING) (GROWLING GETS LOUDER) (YAWNS) (BLEATS) Huh? Ruff? (DOG BARKING IN DISTANCE) (SIGHS) (GROWLING IN FRUSTRATION) RADIO: She could tell right away that I was bad to the bone Bad to the bone - Bad to the bone - Got you. - (CHUCKLING) - B-b-b-b-bad B-b-b-b-bad B-b-b-b-bad - Bad to the bone - (YELLING) I broke a thousand hearts Before I met you - I'll break a thousand more, baby - Hmm. - (YELLING) - Before I am... (BLEATS) (GRUNTS) (SIGHS) (GRUNTS IN FRUSTRATION) (CLEARS THROAT) (EXAGGERATED YAWN) Hmm. (CHUCKLES) WOMAN: Hmm. (BUZZER SOUNDING) (MEOWS) - Hmm. - Hmm. (MAN CHUCKLES) - (SNIFFS) - Mmm. - Hmm. - Mmm-mmm. (GROWLING) (CHUCKLING) - Hmm. - That one? BOTH: Ew! - MAN: Oh! - (GATE OPENING) Oh! Aw. (FOOTSTEPS RECEDING) (BLOWS RASPBERRY) (SNARLING) - Hmm. - (CROAKS) (BUZZER SOUNDING) (CHUCKLES SOFTLY) (SIGHS) (MOBILE PHONE CHIMES) (GASPS) (RINGING) (PHONES RINGING) I'm a wonderful thing, baby Such a, such a Wonderful I'm a wonderful thing, baby Such a, such a (CAMERA SHUTTER CLICKING) I'm a wonderful thing, baby (MUTTERING) Oh! (DOOR CLANGING) (SIGHS) (DOG HOWLING) (GRUNTING) (MOCKINGLY) Baa! Baa. (LAUGHING) (SNORTING) (GROWLING) (LAUGHING) (TRUMPER CHOMPING) (LAUGHING) (FARTS) (SHAUN STRAINING) (DOORBELL RINGING) - Oh! - (DOG BARKING) (CAT MEOWING) (GASPS) Hmm? Oh! (MUTTERS) (SNIFFING) (GROWLING) (TIMMY CHUCKLING) - (GROANING) - Tsk! (MUTTERING) Shh. Mmm! (GRUNTING) (RUMBLING) (BLEATING) (GASPING) (TINNY MUSIC IN HEADPHONES) (CONFUSED BLEATING) (BLEATS) (ALARM RINGING) (BLEATING HYSTERICALLY) (LAUGHING) (MUTTERING) (SHEEP BLEATING) (MUTTERING) (CLANGS) (BLEATING) (GRUNTS) (BLEATING) Hmm. Hmm! (DOOR OPENING) (GRUNTING) (GASPING) (GRUNTS) Huh? (BLEATS) (ROARS) (BOTH HOWLING) (HOWLING) (HOWLING) (BLEATING) - (SLIP WHISTLES) - Hmm? (CHUCKLES) (EXCLAIMS HAPPILY) (GROWLING) (YELLING) Hmm? (GIGGLING) (GASPS) (BARKS) (GASPING) (CHEERING) (ALL CHEERING) - Hmm. - (BARKS) (BLEATS) (BARKS) (BLEATS) ALL: Whoo-hoo! (BLEATS) Ahhh! (DEEP BLEATING ECHOES) (GRUNTS) Hmm. (TRIMMER WHIRRING) (PHONE RINGING) (FARMER CHUCKLING) Oh! Baa? Oh. (STAMMERING) Shoo! Shoo! - (GASPS) - Oh! - FARMER: Whoa! - (BOTH GASPING) (MUTTERING) - (BLEATING) - Shoo! Shoo! (MUTTERS) (MUTTERING) - (BLEATING) - Shoo! (MANHOLE COVER CLANGS) Wish I were with you But I couldn't stay (BARKING) Every direction leads me away All I want Is to be home Stand in the mirror You look the same Just looking for shelter From the cold and the pain And all I want Is to be home (SIREN WAILING IN DISTANCE) (DOOR OPENS) (GASPS) Ahem. (TRUMPER GRUNTING) Argh! (GRUNTS) (POWERING UP) (BOTH GASPING) (LAUGHS WICKEDLY) Yeah. (TIMMY SOBBING) Every day feels like summer with you (STOPS SOBBING) Everything feels right starting anew - Every day feels like summer with you - (BLEATS HAPPILY) (MUSIC SLOWS AND DISTORTS) Hmm? (WHIMPERS) (TIMMY SOBBING) (WHISTLING FEELS LIKE SUMMER) (SIGHS HAPPILY) (CONTINUES WHISTLING SONG) (HUMMING ALONG IN DEEP VOICE) Baa Baa Baa (ALL SINGING IN HARMONY) Baa (ALL HUMMING FEELS LIKE SUMMER) (WHISTLING ALONG) (BEATBOXING) (SINGING CONTINUES) Hmm? (THUDS) (LIP-SYNCING) (SQUEALS HAPPILY) Shh. ALL: Shh! - (DOOR OPENS) - WOMAN: Ooh! Ahem. (GRUNTS) (DOOR CLOSES) (MYSTERIOUS VOCALISING WITH HARP) (VOCALISING CONTINUES) (MUSIC STOPS) (SIGHS) (SNIFFING) BITZER: Hmm? (GASPS) (BARKS) (GASPS) (GASPS) (INAUDIBLE) (BOTH GASP) (SNIFFS) Ugh! (ALL BLEATING) Baa! - Baa! - Mmm? (EXCLAIMS IN DISAPPOINTMENT) (BOTTLE CLINKING) (MUTTERING) (NEIGHS) (ALL BLEATING) (GRUNTING) (GRUNTING) (GASPS) (YELLING) Baa! Baa! (ALL GRUNTING) (RHYTHMIC THUDDING) Baa! (GRUNTING) (CLOTH RIPPING) Huh? - Oh! - (BLEATING) (YAWNS) (SNORING) (TRUMPER SCREAMING) (GRUNTING) (FARMER YAWNS) (GROANING) (INDISTINCT WHISPERING) (BELL DINGS) (HOOVES CLOPPING) (FARMER SNORING) (BLEATS) (ALL BLEATING) (CLOPPING RESUMES) Yeah. (GRUNTING) Huh? (FARMER MUTTERS) (SNORES) (GRUNTS) (NEIGHS) Oh! (FARMER MUTTERING) Hmm. (CLEARS THROAT) (SNORING) (MUTTERING) Hey! Huh? Whoa! (YELPS) Uh-oh. (TRUMPER YELLING) (ALL BLEATING) Hyah! TRUMPER: Ow! Baa! (ALL EXCLAIMING) Oh. (SCREAMING) (CAR HONKING) (MOANING) (BLEATING) (TRUMPER CONTINUES SCREAMING) Yeah! Huh? - (CLANGS) - Ow! Ahhh! (PANTING) (YELLING) (ALL CHEERING) (TYRES SCREECHING) (TIMMY SQUEALS) (ALL EXCLAIMING) (GASPING) (GROANS) (OWL HOOTING) (TRUMPER GROANING) (SNARLING) (TV PLAYING) (GRUNTING) (FARMER GROANS) (BOTH SQUEAL) (SQUEALS) (SIGHS) (SNORING) (DISTANT YELLING) (BARKS) (BLEATING IN FEAR) SHAUN: Shh! Baa! (ALL BLEATING) (SHOUTING) Arf! (FEARFUL BLEATING) Shh! Shh. (SNORING) (OWL HOOTING) Ahh! (FARMER GRUNTING) (ENGINE STARTING) (ALL BLEATING) (LAUGHS EVILLY) (YELLING) Mmm. Mmm. Ooh! (BLEATING) (GROANS) (SNIFFS) (COUGHS) Ugh! Huh? ALL: Baa! (YELLING) (SCREAMING) ALL: Ahhh! (GASPS) (GRUNTING) (ALL WHIMPERING) (MUTTERS) Aw! Aw. (ALL BLEATING) (MUTTERING ANGRILY) (LAUGHING EVILLY) (YELLING) (WHISTLES) Whoa! FARMER: Ahh! (GASPS) (GASPS) (YELLS) (GRUNTING) (WHIRRING) - (YELLS) - Baa! Baa! Whoo! (CHEERING) (GASPING) (SHAUN YELLS) (LAUGHS EVILLY) (GASPS) Ah! (CHUCKLES) (CHUCKLES) Aw! (BLEATING HAPPILY) Oh. - (TEETH CRUNCHING) - Hey! - (GROWLING) - Hey! Hey! (YELLING) (MUMBLING) (BULL SNORTING) TRUMPER: Ahhh! Ahhh! (CONTINUES SCREAMING) (STOPS SCREAMING) (SCREAMING) (MUFFLED GRUNTING) (ALL LAUGHING) Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh! (OWL HOOTING) (BOTH CHUCKLING) - (DOOR OPENS) - Huh? (ALL LAUGHING) (CLEARING THROATS) (BOTH MUTTERING) (SLIP BARKING ANIMATEDLY) Oh. Mmm. (CROWING) Heeey! Heeey! (ALARM RINGING) Ah! (BIRDS TWITTERING) (ALARM BEEPING) Arf. (ALL CHEERING) Oh. (LAUGHS) (GRUNTING) ALL: Baa! (CHUCKLING) Oh. - (BITZER GROWLS) - Oh! (FARMER LAUGHING) 'Cause every day Feels like summer with you Everything feels right starting anew Every day feels like summer with you Oh Once you were here My worries disappeared It all became clear Nothing left to fear You have got my back Keeping me on track Like you always do 'Cause every day Feels like summer with you Everything feels right starting anew Every day feels like summer with you Oh Every day feels like summer with you Oh (LAUGHING) (TV NEWS REPORT PLAYING) Hey, yo, Shaun, you ready to kick it with us, man? SHAUN: Baa! That's what I thought Let's take this up another level Oh, yeah - You ready? - SHAUN: Baa! All right, let's go Rizzle Kicks, yeah Yo! What you know about Shaun the Sheep? Peeps hang on the words he bleats Like, yo, best thing you heard Best in the herd Count on him but don't fall asleep What you know about living in a barn? Shaun be the joker spinning that yarn Got them lyrics Kicking them bars If you're with it, Shaun For Shaun the Sheep He's Shaun the Sheep He even mucks about with those who cannot bleat Keep it in mind, he's one of a kind Oh! Life's a treat with Shaun the Sheep He's Shaun the Sheep He's Shaun the Sheep He doesn't miss a trick or ever lose a beat Perhaps one day, you'll find a way To come and meet with Shaun the Sheep Oh, yeah! Oozing with character His baa is hard to beat What? From England to Africa You can't not love this sheep What? Round the world, he travelled far And gee, he makes me proud What? King amongst the herd Oh, they should give him a crown SHAUN: Baa! Who's that? He's Shaun the Sheep He's Shaun the Sheep He's not afraid to make the intellectual leap Oxford Uni For brains and guile Oh, yeah? With a wink and a smile You can't compete with Shaun the Sheep Oh, no way La, la, la, la La, la, la, la La, la, la, la La, la, la, la La, la, la, la Sheep La, la, la, la La, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la Tell 'em. Let's go! Oh, yeah! Whoo! We rock, kid For Shaun the Sheep La, la, la, la For Shaun the Sheep La, la, la, la He even mucks about with those who cannot bleat La, la, la, la Keep it in mind He's one of a kind Oh! Life's a treat with Shaun the Sheep Yeah! He's Shaun the Sheep He's Shaun the Sheep He's Shaun the Sheep He's Shaun the Sheep He doesn't miss a trick or ever lose a beat Perhaps one day you'll find a way To come and meet with Shaun the Sheep Oh! Come and bleat with Shaun the Sheep SHAUN: Baa! Yo! (DIGITAL ANIMAL GAME BLEEPING) (BLEATING) (DOOR OPENS AND CLOSES) (DOOR OPENS) (INSERTS PLUG AND CLICKS SWITCH) (HOOVER WHIRRING) Read more: https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/movie_script.php?movie=shaun-the-sheep-movie